


Squidward cosplays as Princess Zelda

by notthedevil



Series: Squidwards and Other Fenwork [5]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Coffee, Fanart, Gen, Princess Zelda Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Squidward Tentacle has many hobbies. This one is probably Spongebob's fault.





	Squidward cosplays as Princess Zelda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

> You asked for Zelda! So here's Zelda [He's wearing her outfit from A Link Between Worlds](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/File:ALBW_Princess_Zelda_01.png) and is definitely cosplaying which is why there's coffee. Perfectly logical. 
> 
> This drawing was done in Autodesk Sketchbook.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to use this transparent Squidward for whatever you want if the mood strikes you! I'd love to be linked to whatever you do.


End file.
